warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Moon's Kits (Half Moon X Jayfeather)
Jayfeather sighed. His blind gaze couldn't locate them, but his ears could. The muffled laughter and shouts. The small patter of footsteps around. They are beautiful, Half Moon. His heart ached at the thought of the white she-cat. His mate, his one only love. They had kits, which was an extremely big problem for both of them. Why? They weren't supposed to. It was against their destiny. Half Moon and Jayfeather, as much as they loved each other, couldn't have kits. Half Moon was to be the Stoneteller of her tribe, and Jayfeather, as a medicine cat, could never have kits. I always hated Leafpool for lying to us, for even kitting us. Now as a father who broke the code myself, I can't do that anymore. '' His mother, Leafpool, had broke two codes of the medicine cat and warrior code by mating Crowfeather of WindClan and kitting the three of them. Lionblaze, him and... ''Hollyleaf. He whimpered slightly at the thought of his lost sister, then shook the thought off. His mind drifted to Half Moon again, and his heart painfully ached against his chest. After mating, Half Moon became pregnant. With his kits. He took them back sorrowfully, leaving his beloved she-cat alone with the ancients, to fulfil her destiny to become the Stoneteller. As he knew he couldn't claim them as his kits, he said they were picked up by the riverside. They believed him. Frosted Moon. ''His mind thought of the kit, ''his ''kit, not one by the riverside, who was now playing outside of the medicine cat den. The grey, frosted tabby pelt of Jayfeather's. The clover-green eyes, that shone and sparkled, reflected her mother, therefore Moon, and also her great-grandfather Firestar, in everyway. If it weren't for them, she would look exactly like Jayfeather. ''Snow Wing. ''Named after him. The compact, icy white pelt of his mate, which made Snow in his name He played with Frosted Moon outside of the den. His blue eyes were clear and bright, unlike Jayfeather's blind, clouded sight. It was the only trait in Firestar's family that he and Jayfeather had, blue eyes. His gaze was as soothing as the dawn sky, and his voice was chirpy and happy, unlike his father's grumpy, irritated one. ''I wonder if his eyes were what I would look like if I wasn't blind. (This actually has so much emotion in it and idk why) Even if they were normal cats, they had fainter pelts. Because Half Moon was faded. Jayfeather wasn't. Together, they created kits with a slightly faint, slightly bright, starry pelt. Other cats hadn't noticed, luckily. The kits had seeing difficulties, though. Sometimes their vision blurred. Sometimes they were completely blind, like him. But it was all temporary. Of course, as they were now Clan kits, he called them Frostkit, short for Frosted, and Snowkit. His hearing snapped back to reality, and he heard the very close whispers of kits. "Shh, we must be quick." Frostkit's squeaky voice whispered. A patter of pawsteps, followed by a swift bat, was heard. Jayfeather growled as he found out he had been tricked by kits. His kits, to be exact. He could hear the curious mrrow ''of Snowkit as the white tom kit pawed a strange seed. ''That's a poppy seed. He immediately bounced forward and grabbed the tail of Snowkit, who squeaked loudly. Next to him, Frostkit gasped and let go of the poppy seed. "Help, the blind cat got us!" Snowkit screeched. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement as he heard Frostkit hurriedly throwing herbs into the nooks of rocks. Stifling a mrrow ''of laughter, he cuffed Snowkit behind the ear. "I won't eat you, kits. I'm just a grumpy medicine cat, not a badger." He heard the kits sigh in relief, then excitedly asking if they could eat a herb. "No, you're not sick," Jayfeather chuckled as Snowkit let out a groan. "Go play in the clearing, kits." "Okay!" The kits brushed passed him, giggling eagerly. His clouded gaze trailed after them longingly, until they bounced out of the den. Sometimes, he could make out the starry outlines of his kits. And sometimes, their brightness would blind his eyes. But he was already blind. He went out of his den, breathing in the sunhigh air. The breeze ruffled his fur, and he knew today was going to be breezey. With quick steps, he padded out. Staying in the medicine cat's den made his pelt clammy. The hushed whispering of two sneaky kits reached his ears; they weren't the happy squeaking of his beloved kits though. ''Dovekit and Ivykit. '' The two kits were unable to be separated. Whitewing and Birchfall's kits. They were healthy and beautiful, and Whitewing described Dovekit as a pretty pale grey she-cat with bright blue eyes, and Ivykit and beautiful white and silver tabby with dark blue eyes. As cute as they were, they paled into insignificance against Snowkit and Frostkit in Jayfeather's mind. They were muffled whispers now. The kits had invaded the apprentices' den. "Dovekit! Ivykit! Jayfeather growled. "Come out of there now." The two kits scampered out of the den, stifling mrrows of laughter as they halted beside Jayfeather and shook scraps of moss from their fur. “We were only looking!” Dovekit protested. “We’ll be apprentices any day now, so we wanted to choose good places for our new nests.” Jayfeather snorted. “Side by side,” Ivykit added. “We’re going to do all our training together.” “That’s right,” Dovekit mewed. “And we’re never going on patrol with any other cats.” Jayfeather let out another snort, not knowing whether he felt amused or frustrated. “In your dreams, kits. The other apprentices will tell you where you’re going to sleep. And your mentors will tell you when to patrol, and who to go with. Plus, I'll make sure you two don't take the nests from Frostkit and Snowkit." The two kits were silent for a couple of heartbeats. The Dovekit burst out: "Why are you so nice to them? Yeah, they aren't even your kits, silly blindy!" Jayfeather snorted. ''You're so wrong. They are my kits, and I am not some mouse hearted silly blindy. "Well, I found them." He retorted. Then, despite their protests, he grabbed them both by the scruff, then putting them back by Whitewing's side. The queen looked exhausted. "Thanks, Jayfeather." She managed. Jayfeather nodded briskly and padded back to the medicine cat's den. Another patter of footsteps made him groan. "Come on Frostkit!" Snowkit yowled. "We have to find Bumblepaw!" Frostkit squeaked. "Kits, go back to the nursery." Jayfeather ordered. "No! Blindy, you cannot control us!" Snowkit retorted, his height only reaching the medicine cat's thighs. When did I become "Blindy"? "If you go back to the nursery now, I'll give you an entire tour of the medicine cat's den next sunrise." "Mm, okay!" Frostkit mewed happily. Good. Jayfeather began padding back to the medicine cat's den when a kit's squeak shocked him. It sounded too much like Frostkit. His instinct as the kits' father made him turn back immediately, pounce and shield them. He could make out their faint starry outlines for now, but he could only see them and nothing else. Then Bumblepaw meowed in apology. And he padded back. Chapter Two It was half a moon since Snowkit and Frostkit became apprentices with Dovekit and Ivykit. The Clan didn't notice anything special about them, yet. But Jayfeather believed they would be the best apprentices the Clan had ever seen. Plus, Frostpaw showed some above average skill in hunting, although Dovepaw did much better than she did. She became quick friends with Ivypaw while Snowpaw had feelings towards his sister's friend, although he didn't show it. Frostpaw yawned as she stretched her lazy paws out. She licked her messy chest fur, after shaking the moss and bracken out of her pelt. It was her first day as an apprentice and she didn't want to embarrass herself. "Hey! Snowkit--I mean, Snowpaw, wake up!" She hissed. Dovepaw, Ivypaw and Blossompaw were still sleeping in the nests. "Huh? Okay." Snowpaw flicked his ears and licked his fur smooth. His fur automatically laid flat and sleek, which was something Frostpaw was envious of. "Hello, Frostpaw." Icecloud greeted. "Today we're going on the hunting patrol with Dovepaw." Frostpaw froze. She heard of Dovepaw's amazing skill in hunting. "What about Snowpaw?" "He'll be going on border patrol with Foxleap, Mousewhisker and Bumblepaw." "Aww," Frostpaw groaned. Her littermate was her best friend. "He'd better not give me up for Bumblepaw!" She mused. Meanwhile, Lionblaze and Dovepaw emerged from the bracken. "We're ready," Lionblaze smoothed a patch of stubborn fur. "Can't I have Ivypaw?" Dovepaw asked. Frostpaw growled. "As if I want you! I'd take Snowpaw in a heartbeat." "Stop arguing," Lionblaze warned. Frostpaw flashed a glare at the other apprentice before shutting her mouth. "Let's go hunt at the pines. There's plenty of trees there and a lot of squirrels." Icecloud suggested. "Okay," Lionblaze agreed. The four entered deeper into the forest. Pine trees began sprouting out from thin air and before they knew it, they were surrounded by the trees. "Let's began. All of us, spread out." Dovepaw instructed. "Who died and made you leader?" Frostpaw hissed. "Well, I have more experience than you." Dovepaw retorted. Before the two could slash each other to death, Lionblaze stepped in. "Us warriors have the most experience." He growled, irritated. "And yes, we should spread out." Dovepaw began treading deeper into the pines. Wanting to prove herself, Frostpaw went the other way, huffing. She slid into her hunter's crouch and pricked her ears. She had to be faster than Dovepaw! A twitter alerted she saw a plump shrew feasting on some berries. She drew her muzzle forward, her whiskers drawn backward, and flattened her ears, paws creeping on the soft ground below. She lengthened her hind legs by reaching them backwards, preparing for a pounce, before leaping, stretching out her forelegs and hind legs, and landing squarely on the shrew. It squeaked before Frostpaw finished it off. What a good catch! With the shrew hanging limply from her jaws, she carried it proudly towards her mentor. It was so plump and juicy, it must be better than Dovepaw's! However, the grey apprentice came before she did. "Dovepaw came first," Lionblaze announced. Frostpaw hissed at him, stunning him for a moment. Icecloud's eyes widened. "That's a good catch!" She praised, smiling at her apprentice. "My squirrel's bigger," Dovepaw mewed. "Technically true, and Dovepaw used a complex technique to hunt this squirrel." Icecloud added. Frostpaw felt sadness, jealousy and anger overcome her as she saw how tiny her shrew was to Dovepaw's squirrel. She no longer felt pride as she carried her shrew to the camp. As praises and mews of exclamation surrounded the gray she-cat, she silently placed her shrew on the fresh-kill pile. No one noticed it. Dovepaw's squirrel was just too good. She saw the same eagerness for attention in Ivypaw's eyes fade to sadness and envy too as the white and silver tabby apprentice placed her thrush on the pile. "Hi, Ivypaw. That was a good catch!" Frostpaw meowed as she followed Ivypaw into the apprentices' den. "Thanks...yours too." Ivypaw muttered half-heartedly, though there was a bit of quick joy in her gaze. But her envy covered it. She couldn't contain this anymore! "Why does Dovepaw get all the attention? What's so good about her? Well, she's cute, funny, smart, and the best hunter that ever lived! And me? I'm ugly, a mouse- brain and a total mistake which is useless!" She blurted out, envy and anger screeching around her, bursting like sparks of a fire. "You're not ugly, you're eyes are dark blue! And you have a silver-white pelt! It's pretty," Frostpaw mewed genuinely. "Clearly not pretty enough!" "You help your Clan." "Dovepaw bests me in it." "You try your best." "Dovepaw doesn't even need to and she's perfect." "Except the facts that she's bossy and annoying, yes she's perfect." Ivypaw snorted, amusement flashing briefly in her eyes. "The Clan doesn't seem to care." Just then, Bumblepaw burst into the den, shocking them both. "Have you two seen Dovepaw?" He asked urgently, not even bothering to greet them. Ivypaw could see sadness cloud Frostpaw's gaze for a while, before she shook it away. Ivypaw wanted to reply, but Frostpaw snarled at Bumblepaw. "Are you a mouse-brain? Dumb''paw is outside! And she's in all the attention!" The tiny apprentice spat darkly. Bumblepaw snarled back. "You're always so grumpy and annoying! (OI BUMBLE, SHE JAYFEATHER KIDDO OF COURSE SHE GWUMPY) No wonder everyone likes Dovepaw, not you!" He snapped, before charging out of the den and changing his irritated tone to a shy, sweet one as he called Dovepaw's name. Ivypaw saw a tear roll down Frostpaw's cheek. The young apprentice closed her eyes and gulped, but more tears welled up. But she didn't sob. She just sat there, letting the tears flow down quietly. Ivypaw understood. Bumblepaw had hit the deepest, most sorrowful part of Frostpaw. The grey tabby had a huge crush on the pale tom, but he obviously had feelings for Dovepaw, and saw Frostpaw as an annoying, grumpy, stupid she-cat who was envious of Dovepaw's skill and beauty. "That's that. There's no use if I try to prove myself. I'll always be shadowed by the dove's paw." She meowed calmly. Then she turned to Ivypaw and nodded. Ivypaw sighed. Bumblepaw and Blossompaw and almost all the senior warriors preferred Dovepaw over all the apprentices. She and Frostpaw were compared the most with her: they were made apprentices on the same day and were all female. Even her parents asked why she wasn't doing as well as her littermate. At least Briarpaw and Snowpaw still were there for them. Jayfeather had a special liking towards Frostpaw and Snowpaw, too. Even Firestar, the fair and just leader of ThunderClan, directed all of his attention towards Dovepaw. By the time Snowpaw came it, Frostpaw was already well asleep, her face still matted with tears. Ivypaw looked him in the eye and nodded wearily. She felt drowsy too. "Hi, Ivypaw," Snowpaw stuttered, before shyly retreating to his nest beside Snowpaw. Ivypaw felt jealousy again. Although Frostpaw was her good friend, she felt envy. Frostpaw and Snowpaw were still close to each other unlike her and Dovepaw, and they had Jayfeather. Honeyfern and Berrynose were too busy with their new litter they had no time for their adopted kits, although they expressed care and love towards them too. She had no one else. Still, her friendship towards them didn't waver. They suffered from being shadowed by the dove's paw, too. ''We're all shadowed by the dove's paw. ''She thought drowsily. ''Shadowed by the dove's paw.... (okay I suck at writing) Chapter Three ''The meadow was covered with green pastures. Multicoloured flowers around her smelt of honey and fragrance. White, puffy clouds across the lovely pale blue sky made her feel comfy and cosy. The swishing of a mouse made her striking green eyes brighten. She crouched down, drew her tail down and pounced, grabbing it wobbly in her paws. She was about to eat it when a deep voice chuckled. She braced herself for attack, unsheathing her claws and snarling. '' ''A dark brown tabby tom '' Category:Rainfrost's Fanfics